The existing bread machine has a housing, a side of said housing has a door opens outward; the inner space of said housing has a mixing container with an upward opening. The inside of said housing has a mixing device. The shaft of said mixing device extends into said mixing container from the bottom portion of said mixing container, the shaft of the mixing device is installed with mixing blades. An electric heating tube is inside said housing and surrounds said mixing container. In operation, the operator firstly weighs a certain amount of ingredients according to the bread ingredient; then opens the door and puts said ingredients into said mixing container, pours a certain amount of water into said mixing container. After the door is closed, starts the mixing device, then the ingredients and water inside said mixing container are mixed into an appropriate dough. After the mixing device is closed, the electric heating tube is energized and heats the dough inside said mixing container, so said dough will be baked into bread. Stopping energizing the electric heating tube, finally the operator opens the door and fetches the bread from said mixing container. However, if the operator makes mistake in determining the amount of ingredients and water, the bread will not taste good, or the bread will not be eaten, the problem of waste will occur.